


It Started with a Cab

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Broadchurch, True Love (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Broadchurch - Freeform, F/M, Prompt Fill, Teninch Fic, bbc true love, kind of, ok honesly just assume that tess and daisy don't exist iM Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being threatened by a frightening cab driver Holly finds herself at the front door of DI Alec Hardy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Delicate Misfortune

 

It was lighting that woke her up. The kind of lighting that’s in horror films. Holly awoke with a gasp and after moments of panting she remembered where she was. Instead of the comfort of her hotel bed she was still at work. 

  
_ Warriors _ \- Broadchurch Middle School   
  
She lifted her head off her desk which was covered in papers and her drool. She sighed and rubbed her temples.   
  
"Blimey, that's the last time I try and finish 137 grades in one night." She looked at the clock ticking in the dark classroom:   
  
10:38 pm   
  
Holly groaned. She has no time to work on the things  _ she _ wanted to do. She sighed and left the building and hauled for a cab.   
  
In the past she'd have someone drive her. Back when she had friends in her old town. She had her licence, she just couldn't afford a car. But those times were over, now she’s here, standing outside under the night sky and in the pouring rain. Her little teal umbrella had somehow managed to rip a significantly sized hole right through the center.   
  
"Oh bollocks!" She cursed, just as a cab arrived. She got in and groaned loudly.   
Silently praying her student’s assignments in her bag weren’t drenched. 

  
The taxi was seemingly typical. Except there was no barrier between her and the driver. The car was filthy. Food wrappers stuck between the crevices of the seat and gum on the floor. It stunk of cigarettes and alcohol. Holly instantly felt repulsed by this car but that soon would be replaced by repulsion at the driver. 

 

Holly couldn't see the cabbie's face. It was dark and stormy and the rain had blurred her vision. But she heard his voice, it was gruff. He was practically growling.   
  
"Where to?" He gruffed   
  
"Um. The Trader's Hotel please, thanks."   
She muttered.

  
The cabbie turned his head and looked back at her. Holly gasped- he was clearly an older man. Grey curls around his ears. He was wearing a dark green flat cap. He had a bushy mustache and in his dry lips was a cigarette. He was icky.  But what mostly startled Holly was his eyes. A soulless blue on the left, and on the right, completely creme coloured. Like milk. His pupil was nowhere to be seen. He turned back around and started driving. That milky eye chilled her. 

 

_ Oh my God, is my cab driver partially BLIND _ ?!She thought. 

 

She should've left the car right then and there. She should've. But with the terrible weather and the surprisingly far distance between the school and hotel, it would take ages to walk. No other cab would pick her up at this hour so she was stuck. She held her breath and tried to look brave, she gripped her hands tightly to stop them from shaking. The car wasn’t moving as fast as she would like. Holly didn't have time for this, she needed a shower, a cuppa and to finish her grading.   
  


The rain poured hard as more lightening struck. Another loud clap of thunder made Holly gasp and she heard the driver let out a disgusting chuckle. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. The cold draft in the car made goosebumps appear on her skin. She shivered. Never in her life had she been more terrified. The car was at a stoplight now, Holly should've ran, but she couldn’t make her legs move. Another loud clap of thunder and Holly physically jumped.

  
He chuckled again and continued to drive. She quickly looked down at her feet. She didn’t mean to flinch every time the noise came back. She had always feared thunder. But being in this cab, with this eerie man, she felt she would now associated thunder with this horrid moment. “What's your name sweetness?" He gruffed as he looks in his mirror. God even his voice sounded terrible. She figured it had to do with the cigarette in his mouth.    
  
She hesitated before she quietly said, "Holly."   
  
"Holly." He repeated. Her name sounded hideous when he said it. "Like holy. Holly the Holy."  He chuckled again. This time more like a wicked snicker and Holly thought she might hurl.   
  
Now, Holly doesn't like to judge people on their appearance. Being insecure herself she never thought it fair. But she saw the way he eyed her. She saw the way he took her in, mentally undressing her. She felt intimidated by him. She didn't like the way he flaunted his yellow stained teeth through his chapped lips as he blew out more smoke.    
  
_ Is he even allowed to smoke in here?  _ she pondered

 

The car finally stopped as she figured it was thankfully time for her to leave. Holly was rustling through her bag to find some money when she stopped and looked out the window.

 

_ This isn’t the Trader’s _

 

Holly opened her mouth but only a whimper came out.

 

The cabbie turned around and those yellow bricks in his mouth were revealed to her again,

 

“You said Trightons’ right?” 

 

_ Trighton’s Ave. 15 miles from the Trader’s Hotel.  _

 

_ How the hell did he hear Trighton’s from Traders’s? Not only is be blind he’s _

_ as deaf as a dog. Great.  _ She thought.

 

But she digressed. Holly smiled lightly. She  _ had  _ to leave the cab. Another minute with this man she feared he might get sweet with her. She decided that she’d give up on her previous evening plans and just walk to the hotel.  _ Anything  _ was better than staying here.

 

She opened the door and was out in the rain again. It was now a mere drizzle but the light rumble of thunder was still to be heard. She looked at her surroundings. She was near water. She saw 3 houses in front of her. All very small but one light blue one in particular stood out to her. It was significantly dark so the features of the little house were muted. She went round to the driver’s door and he rolled down his window. She eyed him more thoroughly. He was clearly overweight. Wore glasses but that milky eye was piercing her soul. He had a darkness to him. One she could not describe. 

 

“Erm- here you are then. Thanks a lot, drive safely now, bye.” She handed him £20 and turned to leave until she felt a cold clammy hand clamp her wrist. She shrieked.

“HEY what are yo-”

 

She looked at his hands.  _ Oh  _ they were  _ so  _ wrinkled and monstrous. Mole and scar covered. Like every old decrepit hand that’s in films. His bleach colored fingers were so long and twingy they could wrap around her delicate wrist twice. She felt as if he was bruising her. 

 

He rasped and laughed again, “Holly my holy. I’ll see to it that ya get safely inside. I won’t leave until ye are” She could hear his accent. Clearly he wasn’t from here. But mind that she was scared shitless. She shook her head and was about to protest, but she felt his grip on her wrist tighten. She whimpered and looked pleadingly into his cruel eyes. They stared back at her with the utmost determination and lust. With the cigarette still in his mouth he ran his white stained tongue across his lips and moaned a bit. Oh, Holly felt like gagging. She knew she couldn’t argue.

 

She was trapped. 

 

The smoke he blew from his mouth reached her nose as she nearly choked. He released her then, and she quickly turned around. 

 

_ If I run he’ll just drive and catch up to me. I’ll have to improvise.  _

 

With tears running down her cheeks she staggered toward the blue house. Hoping someone was home. Someone decent. Someone who could help her.

 

She reached the door and slightly looked back around her shoulder.  _ He  _ was watching her from

the car. It wasn’t exactly a close distance but she could feel his gaze penetrate her. With a shaky hand she knocked.

 

After a minute or two she heard muffled groaning as the door finally opened to reveal a tall, bearded man. Roughly in his 30s. He was in blue jim jams as he rubbed his eyes and groaned.

 

“Bloody hell do ye even know what time it is? Who are ye?!” He groaned. 

 

Blimey his voice was almost as gruff as the cabbie’s. But somehow more tolerable. 

 

He met her eyes and suddenly he stiffened. As if he could tell that something was wrong.

 

“Miss? Can I help you?”

 

“Sir  _ please,” _ She begged. Her voice hoarse and she quickly tried to explain, “My name is Holly. I’m not supposed to be here. I just got out of the cab behind me but he won’t leave. He drove me to the wrong place and while I figured he would just leave so I could walk home, he says he won’t not ‘till I’m  _ safe.  _ Please, please I promise I’ll leave right after he does I’m just- I’m terrified. Please let me in.”

 

The bearded man looked at her, then looked behind her. The cab was still there. He could vaguely see a man smoking a cig in the driver’s seat. He looked back to her. Terrified & tear-filled eyes meeting dark and determined.

 

“Has he hurt you?” 

 

She shook her head. “N-no.”

 

He examined her more. Then noticed her right wrist. He could see yellow bruises start to appear. He resisted the urge to hold it. A darkness formed on his face. If there’s one thing he hated more than useless violence, it’s useless violence against women. “Not by the looks of your wrist” he muttered, “did he do that?!” his voice raised a bit. 

 

Holly quickly shook her head, “Look please, please that doesn’t matter. He won’t leave until he sees that I’m inside and the longer we wait here the more suspicious he’ll get.  _ Please.”  _ She was crying and shaking again.

 

He inhaled and gripped her shoulders. He pulled her inside the house. “Stay here.” He ordered. He started to walk out to the cab but Holly gripped his hand. Lightly and she noticed how warm his skin was compared to the driver’s. She shuddered. 

 

“What are you gonna do? Please don’t. I think he might be dangerous and I-”

 

“Miss. Please. I’ll handle this, just wait here.” His voice was low but firm as his eyebrows formed together. They looked at each other but only briefly. He turned back and stormed out to the car.

 

Holly watched from the door as the man who rescued her stormed out. He turned his porchlight on so the sight would be clearer. He didn’t take any weapon she’d noted; not that she was an advocate for violence but under the circumstances she’d almost expected it. She wondered how seriously the driver could be intimidated by a man in his jim jams. True there was a strong sense of masculinity coming off him. Nothing she’d ever seen before. But yet she feared for him. Hoping this man would scare the driver as much as the driver had scared her. 

 

Holly watched on her tiptoes in the doorframe as the back of the man in blue silk was to her. Facing the driver’s window. She could hear their voices. Low and muffled until she heard a very apparent growl, like a snarl. Thing is, she wasn’t sure who from.

 

Suddenly she heard the car tires screech as the scary cabbie drove off. Red headlights departing into the chill of the night. The man in blue silk skulked back to her, back to the house.  _ His  _ house. The one he had been so kind to let her use. Holly didn’t realize she was crying again until he was close to her again. His eyes rattled with concern as if the anger she had seen in them before suddenly disappeared.

 

“Ye alright?” He gasped. Why is he out of breath? 

 

Holly wiped her cheek and nodded.”Wh-what what happened? Where’s he gone?” She stuttered? Her voice pleading. She sounded like a child. 

 

“He’s gone. ‘S what you wanted aye?” He said. He was so casual, as if he hadn’t just confronted a madman. Holly was astonished. How can he be so calm?

 

“But, but what if he comes back? Aren’t you frightened at all I mean, now he knows where you live and he probably figures that I  _ don’t _ -” She was cut off as he stepped inside and closed the door. He walked right past her to his kitchen. He flipped the switch and she heard him rustling around as she figured he was making tea. “Sir?” She asked. Nothing in reply.

 

Holly was zoned out for a moment. Completely paralyzed in the spot as she went over what had just happened in her mind. She was also debating on whether or not this man was any better. Should she run now? She was snapped out of when suddenly he was back in front of her. His eyes locked on hers. She blinked, and shook her head. Blimey she was jittery.

 

He looked at her again and handed her a cuppa tea. She took it with hesitant hands and he moved past her again and sat on his small, yellow sofa. Still in his silk blue jim jams. He sighed and layed his head back and eyes closed. She got a better look at him now. Brown hair with fringe draped across his eyebrows. His beard, full and wrapped around his face. Handsome. Very, handsome. Holly shifted uncomfortably. She wasn’t scared, after all, this man had just helped her and he hadn’t thrown her out. Not yet, anyway. He motioned for her to sit down, head still back and eyes still shut.

 

She looked at him, “Sir I want to thank you again. You really saved me back there and I couldn’t be more grateful. But I should probably get going.”

 

He raised his head and eyed her. If she hadn’t guessed it- he was half asleep. 

 

“In this weather? And at 12:45 am?” He asked

 

_ 12:45 ?! Crap she has so much work to do! _

 

“Well, I can’t stay here- I’ve got work in the morning and you’ve done so much for me already and I don’t even know your name.” 

 

He stood up. He shook his head a bit as if he was waking himself up. He was in front of her and he extended his hand, “Alec Hardy.”, after a millisecond he asked with his still groggy voice and thick Scottish accent, “What’s your name again?” 

 

She took his hand which was once again, much softer and warm compared to the driver’s. 

 

“I’m Holly.” she said with a soft smile.

 

He looked her in the eye and nodded. “Right Miss Holly, I know that you’ve had a scary experience and I know you must be exhausted as well. Tell you what, just spend the night here. I leave for work at around 5:30. You can as well.” Holly began to shake her head but he cut her off- “Please. I would gladly offer you a ride home but I don’t have a car. I figured you must live far, otherwise you wouldn’t have lied to him and come here.” 

 

Holly stiffened, “He frightened me.”

 

Hardy nodded, “I know, I know. But he’s gone now and he won’t come back.” His voice low but firm. 

 

Holly looked in his eyes. Searching for a weak spot. She found none, “How d’ya know? And for that matter how are  _ you  _ not frightened?” She didn’t mean for her voice to raise. Her heart was beating 30 mph and her head was spinning. 

 

He let out a small laugh, “I’m a Detective Inspector. If he comes back I’ll have him arrested for trespassing. He’ll lose his licence and be thrown in jail.” 

 

Holly sighed and softly chuckled at the thought. “He  _ should  _ lost his licence. Did you see his eye? I’m no doctor but I’m pretty sure he’s partially blind.”

 

The corner of Hardy’s mouth raised at that. Before he was in a bit of a fog. He had taken his medication earlier and throughout the events on the evening: Her ringing his bell, he threatening that cabbie and even making them tea, he wasn’t quite awake. Now, getting himself a good look at her, he  _ saw  _ her. Straight brown hair matched with warm brown eyes that could make your heart sing. He cheeks looked  _ so  _ soft and delicate.  _ She  _ looked delicate.

 

He cleared his throat. “Miss Holly-”

 

“Just Holly. Please”

 

He tried again, “Holly. I understand if you want to leave, but I’d much prefer you stay here. I’ll bring you some blankets and you can sleep right here on the sofa. I promise- this is just to do with your safety in regards to what happened. Please.” 

 

She blinked and then slowly nodded. He retreated out of the room to go fetch some blankets. When he left, Holly took in her overnight surroundings. It was a one story house. Blue on the outside and yellow walls on the inside, although you could hardly tell; there were so many pictures and knick knacks covering the wall. He had a large wood bookshelf, full of books. If she had the time, she’d scan them to see what his taste was. Instead she sighed and accepted defeat as she was indeed, spending a night at this man’s

house. Holly noticed his empty tea cup on the coffee table in front of the couch. She picked his and her glass up and made her way into his kitchen. 

 

As Hardy searched his closet for blankets and pillows his ears started ringing. He closed his eyes and the sight of the woman appeared before him. My god was she beautiful. Even with messy hair, damp clothes and tear streaks on her face she was truly a sight to see. He pitied her a bit. She looked so tired and to have to deal with a disgusting human being like that driver? She must feel awful. Hardy wouldn’t realize it now but something in him sparked. He felt a slight sense of wanting to protect this beautiful woman he’d only met about a half hour ago. 

 

He sighed as he gathered 2 pillows and an extra comforter. His couch wasn’t a futon, but he hoped it would be enough for her.  _ Her.  _ It hit Hardy then: A beautiful, delicate woman was inside Alec Hardy’s house.

 

Under normal circumstances this would never happen. Hardy almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t asleep. Speaking of which it was now near 1 am and he was sure he’d be truly exhausted at work in the morning. He groaned and went back into his living room.

 

The rain outside grew harder again as a clap of thunder was loudly heard. It was so bad that the lights started to flicker a bit.  _ Great.  _ He thought. Hardy thought he heard a noise coming from his living room. He raced out there to find her. She sitting on the couch facing away from him and curled up into herself. She was rocking herself a bit. He felt a twinge in his heart as he placed the blanket and pillows on his floor and took a step closer to her. 

 

“Erm..Holly?” 

 

She gasped and turned around. He was on his knees at the floor of the couch. 

 

“Geez I’m sorry. ‘S just I’ve always hated these storms. And after tonight I-I..I” her head was shaking as she brought her hands to her hair and sobbed a bit quietly. 

 

Hardy was so unsure of what to do. He awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder as he expected her to swipe him away like he was so used to. Instead, she latched onto him, nearly knocking him over as she brought herself to the floor with him. He hoped to God his heart wouldn’t die on him now. 

 

With her hands tightly around his neck and her face in the crook of it, he brought his hands to her back and lightly rubbed calming circles on her. He shushed her and in a very calm voice tried his best to comfort her.

 

“Holly, I promise you- he will not come back. No more harm shall be done to you tonight, alright? Please stop yer crying. Let’s get you some sleep, aye?” 

 

She brought her head up to meet his eyes. She quickly pulled away from him. Scooting back so that her ankle hit the leg of the couch.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-” She shook her head again and wiped her eyes. She stood up quickly as he did as well. His hands hovered in front of her waist as if to catch her if she fell. “Shall I just go then?” She whispered and motioned to the door.

 

Hardy snorted at that, “After I rustled up my ol’ blanket and pillows for ya? Be kinda rude don’t ya think?” He inwardly cursed himself. He was usually so bad at being funny. Most of the time whenever he tried to crack a joke, he’d get awkwardly stared at. But Holly chuckled softly and his heart skipped a beat, in a good way. 

 

“Lay down Holly. Take the pillows and blankets and get some rest. If you need anything, I’m right down the hall.” 

 

She obliged and settled on the couch. He turned away and headed back to his room. He looked back on her before he hit the switch to turn out the light to the room.

 

Her soft brown eyes gazed up at him as a puppy would to its owner. Not that she was in  _ any  _ way similar to a dog. His usually permanent scowl softened at the sight of her slowly closing her eyes. Her chest rising and falling as she breathed. He didn’t expect her to fall asleep so quickly. He rubbed his eyes and once again turned to his room.

 

“Thank you Alec. You saved my life.” He heard her say. He whipped his head around the door frame as he looked back at her. Her eyes were still closed yet he knew she was awake. Normally he repelled at the sound of his first name, he absolutely despised it. Yet when she said it, he felt no repulsion. He sighed.

 

“Goodnight Holly.”

 

He turned out the lights and made his way to his bed hoping to catch some sleep. Silently he was  hoping she would be there when he woke up. 


	2. Calm After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can one say after a night like that?

 

It would be foolish to believe either of them got any sleep. As Holly laid on his sofa, the ghastly eyes of the driver plagued her thoughts. She felt his icy stare pierce her fragile heart and her wrist ached as the reminiscence of his harsh grip left bruises on her. She tossed and turned countless times, praying that sleep would captivate her; it never did. When 3 a.m came around, she accepted that her class today would be  _ very  _ boring. She sighed and blinked the tears out of her eyes and she sat up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hardy couldn’t sleep either. He had to replay the events of the night over and over, his mind even went to darker places. His brain and heart taunting him with horrible possibilities. 

 

_ What if that driver had hurt her more? What if she rang someone else’s bell, would my “friendly neighbors” help her?  _ Did  _ I actually help her? What do I say if I see her next? _

 

What  _ can  _ I say  _ if  _ I see her next?

 

He turned his head and looked at his alarm clock:

 

5:15 a.m

 

_ Bloody hell, I overslept without actually sleeping.  _

 

He groaned and rolled out of bed. He yawned and stretched. He was still half asleep dragged his feet as he made his way to living room only to be met with a rather disappointing revelation

 

The couch was cleared and the blankets and pillows were neatly folded and placed on the cushions. 

 

Holly was gone. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Holly barely made it back to the school in time. She sprinted to her hotel and put on the first thing she saw. She had no time for a shower so she just tied her hair up and once again, ran until her legs seared. She was exhausted. Sneaking out of  Hardy’s shack was surprisingly easy. She felt bad she left so abruptly but after she’d embarrassed herself with the storm she was slightly terrified to face him again. Stumbling into her classroom, her students were less than excited for class that day. The middle schoolers were much easier and bearable than her previous students, but every teacher has their struggles. For Holly, the struggle was trying not to fall asleep as her class took their exam. All of them unaware that their lives may be in danger.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The minute Hardy walked into the station, the scrambling of the officers stopped for a moment. One look at Hardy and it was clear that today was not his day. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes plagued with bags, his suit was the one he wore the day before. He grumbled his way to his office and as soon as he shut his door, the scrambling resumed. 

 

Hardy’s work has calmed down in the past few years. No longer was he up awake at night trying to solve cases like child murder: now his workload has been reduced to petty crimes like stealing from a convenience store or drunk driving. No suspicious fatality in Broadchurch since Danny Latimer.

 

Everyone in the office knew Hardy was having a hard time adjusting after Miller left. She still stays in touch time to time and he looks forward to her letters and phone calls every few weeks. Nonetheless, after Joe Miller was exiled, she found she could no longer live in this town. It was a painful goodbye for Hardy, yet he understood completely why she wanted her and her boys to have a fresh start, but that didn’t make the farewell any less painful on his poor aching heart. He had nothing holding him to this town. He had tried to move closer to his daughter but realized that he could perhaps never truly be satisfied unless he was actually with her, which he accepted would never really happen again. She was on her way to University soon and while he vowed never to abandon her, their conversations became less and less frequent. He decided to move back to Broadchurch; seeing that at least there, he had some nobility. Regardless, it didn’t reduce how lonely he felt.

 

_ Everyone always leaves _ . He thought to himself as he sat at his desk and blinked away potential tears. 

 

He started filling out paperwork when suddenly one of the new DS’ barged into his office. A young handsome gent, which made him all the more irritating to man like Hardy. He wondered if that’s how Miller felt with him sometimes. 

 

“Sir?” 

 

“Were you ever taught to knock DS Carlisle?” Hardy said, still looking at his paper and not at the officer.

 

“Apologies Sir but there’s an emergency.” 

 

Hardy looked up at the new recruit and sighed, “Where?”

 

“At the middle school, Sir.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Fire. The one thing Hardy hated more than deep water. It wasn’t a disastrous fire, but it was enough to call the fire department and the police as well.

 

Luckily nobody was harmed, so the investigation the police would have to do wouldn’t take so long. In fact, when the police arrived the school’s principal already had students in his office under suspicion. It appears a few punk kids were goofing off in a science classroom and were purposely lighting things on fire with a bunsen burner. 

 

Only that 1 classroom was damaged so the staff and students were quickly returned to their rooms to gather their belongings and go home. 

 

After Hardy and a few other officers lectured the boys, Hardy ordered the officers to bring them back to the station for their parents to pick them up. After he shook hands with the principal, Hardy was more than eager to get out of there.

Middle school was not a fun time for him and being around all the wee boys and girls just brought back painful memories of his head being shoved in the toilet and being locked in a locker. 

 

As he was walking down the hallway, nearly running into the crowds of people as they were leaving the school, he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

There she was. 

 

Her back was to him but he knew it was her. Just as beautiful as She was wearing a red blouse and jeans. He wondered when she found the time to change. She must’ve left pretty early. He hair was tied up and he could see her neck, he forced his eyes to look at the floor as he contemplated approaching her. His anxiety would subside, for as Holly adjusted her back over her shoulder, her eyes met his. 

 

_ Thump-thump. Thump-thump. thumpthumpthump.  _

 

Hardy worried his heart would give out then. They both stood there for a moment. Merely 5 feet away from each other, just gaping at each other. Both wondering what to do.

 

Ultimately Holly surrendered as she slowly stalked over to him.

 

“DI Hardy.” She smiled softly.

 

“Holly.” He breathed.

 

Both their eyes fell to the floor as they could feel the awkward tension grow. He cleared his throat, “Erm, how are you?” He asked.

 

She looked up at him, He could see the bags under her eyes and she saw the bags under his. Both of them feeling a shred of guilt. She shrugged and mumbled something that he couldn’t make out.

 

“Are you here because of those boys?” She asked looking up at him.

 

He nodded. “Yeah. D’ya know them?’

 

She nodded, “Yes.” Her eyes met the floor again

 

He didn’t press her. He imagined she was feeling stress again and he didn’t want to make a scene. He was about to speak when he heard her whisper, “I’m sorry, Alec.”

 

His eyebrows raised, “For what?”

 

“Leaving.”

 

“Oh. Erm, it’s alright-”

 

“No it’s not!” Her pleading eyes met his concerned.

 

“Holly...It was a strange circumstance. I understand if you had some reservations about staying. Plus my couch isn’t exactly the most comfortable.” He laughed dryly.

 

Holly smiled a bit. “Still. You did me such a huge favor, and I didn’t thank you enough.” 

 

“Well, I’m here now.” He said softly. It was then they both realized they were standing very close to each other. He could catch the smell of her shampoo. Vanilla. He scratched his ear. 

 

“Can I buy you a cup of tea?” She asked. Her voice unsure

 

It took Hardy a moment to process and then he blurted out a bit too excitedly, “Yes! Yes, sure. When do you want to…”

 

“Is now alright?” 

 

He nodded.

 

They left the school and headed down to the local tea house. On the way they earned many stares. Holly wondered if they were for her- which would be strange considering she hasn’t been here long. She looked at Hardy who met her stare. 

 

He admitted sheepishly- “Er uh- ‘S a bit weird for people to see me with..someone.” 

 

She chuckled at that, “Don’t get out often then, aye?”

 

He smirked. When they reached the tea house, he held the door open for her. She smiled at him.

 

The tea house was quite quaint. Light yellow walls and pictures of icons in history and film. The tables were covered in a soft white table cloth which surprised Holly a bit. Aren’t they worried about tea spills? Holly looked around and noticed a mural of the Broadchurch cliffs painted on the wall, Hardy noticed it too and his jaw clenched. They stood in silence as they both took in their environment.

 

They were seated at a small table near the window. It’s pretty busy for a small place. There are lots of voices overlapping each other as there’s a large group of high schoolers ordering coffee. and Hardy worried they wouldn’t really be able to talk very much. Luckily the teenagers left and the only remaining sounds that remained were the bustling of the waiters & waitresses and faint music overhead. 

 

Their tea arrived shortly and Hardy was about to pay the waitress when he felt her hand stop him.

 

“Don’t. This is my treat. My way of saying thank you.” 

 

Hardy was about to protest but Holly already handed the waitress her card as she walked away. 

 

He cleared his throat and took a sip. Still feeling the warmth of her hand on his, he longed for it again. Speaking of which- he looked down at her hands again. Her right wrist bruises had grown to a hideous brown and purple.  _ Bloody hell, he must’ve gripped her hard.  _ His nostrils flared as his scowl burned holes at the marks. Holly noticed and sheepishly rolled her sleeve down over her hand.

 

“Holly, I’m so sorry that he hurt you.” 

 

“What’s going to happen to Keith and Toby?” She asked abruptly. He looked at her with a somewhat stunned expression. He cocked an eyebrow. She breathed out a laugh, “the boys who started the fire at the school.” she explained.

 

His eyebrows shot up, “Oh! Well erm...they’re young boys, so the punishment’s a wee bit reduced. They won’t be charged as adults, but their parents will have to pay compensation for the damage done in the classroom.” He explained, “You said you know them?” 

 

She took a sip of her tea and nodded. “I teach English at the school. They’re two of my more..troubling students. But they’re good kids. I mean, ‘s hard for me to believe they could be capable of such a thing.” 

 

He nodded, knowing the feeling. 

 

“Did you sleep at all last night?” She asked him looking worried. 

 

His expression softened. As if he was the one who needed the concern, “I don’t sleep much. Last night wasn’t much different.” He grumbled. She inhaled and looked down at her cuppa. He continued, “I’m more worried about you. What time did you leave my house?” 

 

“Around 3.” She admitted, her gaze falling. 

 

“And you just walked. Walked all the way back to where you’re from at 3 in the morning?” His head shaking a bit.

 

She simply nodded, still averting his gaze. He sighed and was about to speak when her head shot up, “I know- it’s rather dangerous. But I-I felt nervous about staying and I couldn’t sleep without seeing...him and I didn’t want to

wake you.” she took a deep breath and her voice softened, “I was too frightened to call another cab.” She twiddled her hands in her lap. She looked up at him. He stared back at her, his eyes imploring. Her lip starting to quiver.

 

“Holly…” He couldn’t begin to express how distraught he felt over hearing this. 

 

“ ‘S okay. Hopefully I’ll be able to catch up on sleep over the weekend.” She half smiled. 

 

They were both silent for a few moments. They took the time to sip their tea and enjoy; or rather  _ she  _ took the time to enjoy her surroundings. Hardy just looked at his cup, the window and her. Holly could hear the music playing overhead on the speakers. Her eyes traveled upwards. 

 

_ Come with me, my love. _

_ To the sea, the sea of love. _

_ I wanna tell you, how much _

_ I love you _

 

It wasn’t the original version, it was the Cat Powers cover, but nonetheless, she grinned with her teeth to her tongue. Her eyes still upwards, “I love this song.” She whispered sighed contently.

 

He made a mental note of it. Praying he’d remember the lyrics he heard to Google later. While he didn’t do it often, he enjoyed her smile. The way her eyes crinkled and her teeth were shown. Her cheeks which he was convinced became one of his favorite things about her, wide as her eyes met his again. 

 

He wanted this to be a pleasant tea session with her, he decided not to ask her about what had happened unless she did. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her any more. 

 

“So, you teach English, aye? What’s your favorite book?” He looked at her. 

 

Her eyes lit up as if she had so much to say. He resisted the urge to smile as brightly as she.  _ Keep it together Alec. _

 

“I love Shakespeare. That’s rather clichéd but I can’t help it. I love him.” She took another sip, “but honestly I’ve read and analyzed so many works of literature; both in my work and for personal satisfaction that it’s hard for me to pick a favorite.”

 

He chuckled at that. 

 

“What about you Alec?” 

 

He slightly grimaced at the use of his first name but decided to let it go. “Erm well, I like Shakespeare too. But not much of his romantic stories. I didn’t like  _ Romeo and Juliet _ .” He admitted. 

 

She gasped and put a hand to her chest as if he had delivered a knockout punch to her. He blinked frantically and started to stammer, “W-well I mean, it’s a bit, you know..I-I just didn’t like or believe the uh..the uh..the..” He stopped as she started to giggle.

 

“I’m only playing Alec. I don’t like  _ Romeo and Juliet _ either. I much prefered  _ A Midsummer Night’s Dream _ .” She continued to giggle as she took another sip. 

 

He breathed out in relief and chortled a bit and took a large gulp himself. “Aye, so do I...I don’t have a favorite book either. Part of the job is reading about things like psychology and criminology. It can get pretty grim. Suppose it explains why I think Poe and Franz Kafka are two of my favorite authors.” He said. He was surprised at how much he revealed to her just then, he hoped he didn’t creep her out. 

 

Her eyes brightened and he felt relief again, “Why?” she asked.

 

He opened his mouth to speak when his mobile rang. He looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was work. He groaned, and looked at her. His eyes pleading, she nodded and smiled reassuringly as he got up from the table and answered.

 

“What?” 

 

“Sorry Sir, but the Chief Super needs you back here to file a report on the fire.” Thankfully it was a male DS and  _ not _ DS Carlisle. Twat. 

 

“Aren’t there other officers there to do that?!” He was growing increasingly irritated as he hated the idea of leaving.

 

“I’m sorry. But Jenkinson requested  _ you.”  _

 

He mumbled a few swears and grumbled, “Fine.” He hung up and shoved the phone in his pocket. He stomped his way out back near the table but took a deep breath to calm himself at the sight of her softly swaying her head to the music as she stared out the window. Her ponytail swaying side to side as he saw those cheeks rise again as she smiled to herself. It was hypnotic to him. He bit his lip.

 

_ Damn this job, and damn my “boss”  _

 

He made his way over to her but didn’t sit down. She looked up at him and nodded assuringly again. “I’m sure you’ve got work to do. As do I.” She stood up, “this was lovely. Thank you for letting me do this” She smiled and lightly touched his elbow. 

 

He looked at her apologetically. He was about to speak, but couldn’t find the words. She turned to leave when she felt his hand grip her elbow. She met his pleading look.

 

“Can I see you again, Holly?” His voice that same level of gruff as last night. 

 

She didn’t say anything, but she took out a piece of paper and pen from and wrote something down. He watched her. Figuring it was her number and tried not to look as excited as he felt. She stood up and looked in his eyes, not wavering her gaze as she slid the piece of paper in. his suit pocket near his breast. He held his breath the entire time as her gaze intoxicated him, he was in a trance the whole time. 

 

She headed out the door, leaving him blinking and rubbing his eye. Letting out his breath he took out the sheet of paper.

 

_ 03069 990753 _

 

He wholeheartedly smiled as he read from the paper:

 

“ _ I desire you in friendship, and I will one way or another make you amends.” _

 

It may have not been from  _ Midsummer Night’s  _ but it was enough to put Hardy in a good mood before having to stalk his way back to the station. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! So here is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy and just know that I'm currently in the works of chapter 4, so keep your eyes out! Thanks so much.


	3. Their First Official Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect night out becomes a night of discouragement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I didn't post Chapter 3 and was about to post chapter 4 on Tumblr so here's what I'll do: I'll post chapter 3 here now and at around 10:00 p.m (EST) I'll post chapter 4 here and on Tumblr! 2 chapters in one day :)

 

It had been six days since they last spoke in the tea house. 

Six gruelling days. 

It wasn’t either of their faults in particular, both of them grew quite busy. Hardy was assigned a new case; a more time consuming one. Holly was also preoccupied. She had plenty of revisions to grade and was dangerously behind and even more dangerously close to the deadline. 

Still, each night of those six gruelling days both of them spent what felt like hours staring at their mobiles. Hardy praying for the courage to call and Holly wishing to hear his voice. She never thought she’d admit this so soon, but she  _ needed  _ him. She realized that he was her comfort in this town. Aside from a few colleagues she had little to no friends in this town. It also didn’t help that she had received a handful of angry phone calls from parents after they had heard she had a small outburst during class.

It wasn’t her fault, really, it wasn’t. Some rambunctious boys in her class were acting up. Normally she knew just what to do, she was trained in this. But then one of them who was friends with the two boys who had been suspended for starting the fire, mentioned that he saw her with the “worst cop in Britain”. Holly’s cheeks flushed red as she felt as violated as when she first met Hardy, after  _ he  _ grabbed her and invaded her privacy. 

Some awful slurs and allegations were thrown at her. Stating that she conspired with “Hardarse” to suspend the boys simply because she didn’t like them and the words “slut, whore” and “bitch” were spat at her. 

She yelled back in tears furiously, “What I do in my freetime is none of your BLOODY business you twat!”

The principal had to be called so Holly could leave the room for a moment, yet in that moment she had never longed for him more. She broke down alone in the teacher’s lounge. Heartbroken over the fact that this was not her first outburst like that in a classroom, she feared she would be fired. She contemplated fleeing the school and finding the police station and just asking for him, but her cruel subconscious figured,  _ If he wanted to see you again, he’d call. _

Luckily some of her more loyal students in her class stood up for Holly and explained what happened. The principal agreed to keep Holly as long as she learned to control her emotions.

Because again, it’s always the teacher’s fault _.  _

Hardy had some issues as well. After he returned to the station, he received some snickers as well. Some arsehole DS’s made comments about the “dame in the teahouse” which angered him more than than he expected. That proactiveness in him sprung up again as it did the first time he saw her. 

“Don’t you bloody  _ dare.” _ He growled stepping up to the two DS’, “if I even hear her name drivel out of your stupid mouth, you  _ will  _ regret it.” 

The DS’ gulped and not a single sound was made from either of them for the rest of the day. 

The incident with Holly was 3 days ago, yet the longing she felt for Hardy hadn’t quite subsided. As she finished up the last of her revisions and made her way to the door of her little flat she bought near the school she noticed something on her door. 

First, a bundle of flowers placed neatly at her doorstep. Next she saw two tickets to the  _ Museum of Historical & Modern Arts  _

She stood there, completely dumfounded as to where or who they’re from when suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned around and met  _ his  _ eyes.

“Oh bloody hell, I go to the loo for one second and I missed your reaction!” He groaned

She breathed out a laugh with the widest smile he had ever seen, “Alec!” He scooted his way awkwardly to her and stood in front of her. He was breathing heavy as he was unsure of what would happen next. She gasped and nearly knocked him over again as she dropped her bags and threw her arms around his neck, “Alec, I’ve...I’ve missed you.” 

He returned her hug tightly, loving her weight pressed up against him. He was glad his beard was hiding his bright pink cheeks. “Aye,” He said, “I’ve erm..missed you too.” 

Still with her arms around his neck she merely whispered, “I was so scared you wouldn’t call” 

He pulled back and steadied her with his hands as they rested on her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I wanted to call you. Really I did, I just, had a busy week at work and things got a little out of hand.” 

She nodded sympathetically, “Well I’m glad to see you.” She turned back to the gifts, “So, what’s all this then?”

“Well I wanted to thank you for the tea.”

“But the tea was  _ my  _ way of thanking  _ you.”  _ She gently placed a hand on his chest. She felt his uneven heartbeat and her brow furrowed. 

He stepped back a little and rasped, “Right.”

She smiled back, “So I guess that’ll be us then? Constantly doing each other favors and then thanking each other for them?” 

“Suppose so” his eyebrows rose as he stifled a smile, “anyway, the museum has a grand opening tonight. I know that now’s usually testing time for students but I figured...you might wanna go. Thought you would like it,” His voice was going softer and when she opened her mouth to speak, he continued on much more awkwardly and stuttered, “I-I understand if you don’t wanna go. I know this is last minute but erm, I...uh”

She placed a hand back on his chest and sweetly said, “Shut up,” She giggled and his eyebrows raised, “I’d love to go. What time do we leave? Do I have time to change?’ She asked. She was in her dark green jacket, jeans and her hair half clipped back. To him she looked lovely but it was a grand opening which probably meant it was formal.

He nodded, “Yeah. It’s about a half hour away and we don’t have to go until about 6ish.”

“Alec?”

“Mmm?”

“Is this a date?”

He gulped and looked down at his hands, “Erm..if you’d like to be.”

“Do  _ you? _ ” She asked softly.

  
He slowly nodded, still not meeting her gaze.

She bent her head down to meet his and smiled, “Well alright then!” 

He looked at her with his heart in his throat and the corner of his mouth raised. 

It was 3 now. Holly and Hardy were still outside her apartment. She nodded and twiddled her thumbs, “Would you like to come in?” 

His heart started to beat rapidly. He would  _ love _ to go inside. But he figured she would want privacy as she changed so he clenched his fists and shook his head, “Awh that’s alright. I’ve got a few things to clean at the office but, I’ll be back at about 5, yeah?”    
  


She nodded and smiled, “Thank you Alec! I’m so excited!” She squeaked

~*~*~*

**  
**  


Hardy hadn’t been this nervous since he first met his wife. He stood outside her door with a single rose. He’d already given her a bouquet before, and he didn’t want to overdo it, but he needed something to give to her. He twiddled with his tie, it was a fancy black suit. He got it tailored outside of town after he had bought the tickets. He combed his hair neatly and trimmed his beard. He had considered shaving but he figured if she didn’t like the beard she would look at it with disgust and probably joke about shaving. She hasn’t so far. In fact, he didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he had noted the way she looked at him. It was the same way Miller used to look at Joe and the same way Tess used to look at him. _Used to._   
  


Hardy sighed and pushed those ugly thoughts out of his head, and looked at his wrist watch. “Bloody hell, where is that woman?”  He whispered to no one.

Suddenly the door opened and his heart nearly stopped. She wore a bright red, sleeveless dress. The gown reaching her ankles which had the single strap of her black heels wrapped around them. Her hair was slightly curled as her brown waves went down past her shoulders, perfectly cupping her breast. And her face. Blimey, if Hardy didn’t collapse right then. Her eyes lined perfectly with eyeliner and her lashes practically touched her eyebrows and the fringe that reached her pink cheeks just curled around. She had a small black purse as she stood on her tiptoes to see the top of his head and examine him more. 

She smiled. He gasped. 

“You look wonderful!” She smiled, her shade of lipstick bringing out the whiteness of her teeth. 

“Holly..” He shook his head, “You’re breathtaking.” His voice barely making a noise. 

She blushed and looked down, “Is that for me?’ She asked gesturing to the rose.    
  
It took Hardy a moment to stop staring at her before he quickly nodded. He handed it to her with an admiring smile and the two left hand in hand. 

~*~*~*

**  
**  


The taxi arrived to this grand museum the likes of which neither of them had ever seen. The building size could be compared to Big Ben and the spotlights outside the grand staircase illuminated the place with a goldish yellow color. Hardy led her up the stairs with her arm linked around his. He caught the scent of her perfume and shampoo as some of her hair dangled to his jacket. He hoped their bodies would never break apart but was soon left behind as she squeaked and scurried over to a large painting on the corner of the first floor.

“Oooh look Hardy! It’s a Renoir! I love Renoir!” She bounced on her feet as he chuckled beside her. 

His eyes crinkled as he read the title of the painting on the frame below.

_ Girl Reading  _

_ 1890 _

_ Pierre-Auguste Renoir _

_ Oil paint _

He snorted as she laughed and playfully tapped his arm. She sighed contently looked at the painting. She started to ramble as if she was talking more to herself rather than him, “Look at those brush strokes. It’s amazing how he was able to captivate her in this moment...She looks so peaceful. Beautiful. Even the flush on her cheeks there- look,” She pointed a finger at the painting and Hardy smiled, “Hard to achieve that with oils. Takes skill.” She blinked.

Hardy could care less about art, he knew nothing about it. The most artistic thing he’s ever done was paint his bookshelf a dark brown and even then, it was more a chore than an enjoyment. However, hearing Holly speak so open and freely about this single painting transfixed him. He felt he could listen to her for hours.

She stopped and put her hand to her mouth, “Oh dear listen to me ramble. I must sound mad to you!” Her cheeks grew pink as she tried to hide her flustered face. 

He shook his head, “No, at all! It’s great that you’re so passionate about art. And if we were in some boring place about politics and police work I’d probably be rambling too.” 

She giggled and nudged his shoulder again as he laughed as well. They continued through the museum. Looking at plenty of paintings and sculptures. Even from different countries. 

They reached an exhibit on art in Greece and Holly told him of her time there.

“I was studying abroad when I went to University. English Arts major and one of my favorite places was Greece. I studied the Gods. Oh, it was magnificent!”

He grimaced. Greece didn’t sound like the type of place he’d enjoy, yet just like the art, he could listen to her talk about it endlessly.

They walked around the museum more. Hardy was intrigued by the Egyptian art exhibit. Stating that the study of Pharaohs was one of his favorites in history class. Holly also found out that as a boy, he had a wee crush on Cleopatra. She went into a giggling fit as he tried and defended himself.

“Oi! She was a fine woman!” His voice raised a few octaves. 

As the museum grew more and more crowded the two of them got an uneasy feeling. Both of them weren’t very keen on large crowds but they both bottled up their feelings just so the other could be happy. 

But when Hardy excused himself to use the loo, Holly was met with a terrible fate. As she stood and admired another grand painting by Frida Kahlo she could’ve sworn she heard a gruff voice.  _ His  _ gruff voice. The way he called her “Holly the holy” rang in her ears. She turned her back to the painting and looked around the room. For a split second she could’ve swore she saw a dark green flat cap, she blinked and her eyes met a swarm of a hundred finely dressed men and women as they were all clamoring around the place.

_ No _ she thought.  _ He wouldn’t be here. An ogre like him would never be in a place like this. Get it together Holly. _

She was snapped out of her uneasy trance by a hand placed on her shoulder. She yelped and was relieved to see a stunned Hardy standing next to her.

“Are you okay?” 

She nodded her head with a closed-lip smile and grabbed his hand. It didn’t appease Hardy but he hoped if she was upset she’d tell him. They continued their stroll through the museum.

After they saw practically every major exhibit, they both grew a bit weary. The place had gotten even more crowded as the evening went on. Holly and Hardy searched for a place of solitude and found a back door at the backend of the first floor. They were met outside by a brisk cool evening and the two walked hand in hand around the back. They settled on a bench they found outside near the back entrance of the museum. It was a hidden little place as if it was just for them. The bench was seated in the middle of a small garden and under a black starry night sky. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep her warm and was about to protest when he started removing his jacket but he shushed her and placed it gently on her shoulders. 

“Holly, what makes you love English and art so much?” He asked tilting his head.

She blinked and smiled a bit. She looked up at the stars and simply replied, “My father,” She sighed as she curled up closer to his jacket and scooted over a bit closer to him, “When I was little he used to read me poems. Shakespeare, Dickinson, Frost, Hardy..” she trailed off

He looked at her confused for a moment and she giggled, “ _ Thomas  _ Hardy. He wrote  _ Tess of the d'Urbervilles”  _

Hardy stiffened at that but nodded. “Where is he now, if you don’t mind me asking.”

She looked up at the stars again, “Gone,” she sighed, “He died abruptly when I was 12.” 

After a moment of silence Hardy said, “I’m sorry.” 

She turned her head and smiled at him, “ ‘S okay. It’s almost a blessing in disguise. He’s really what inspired me to become an English teacher. But art is a huge part of my life as well, I love to paint and draw.” 

He smiled, “Would you paint me something someday?” 

Holly looked down and blushed, “It won’t be very good.” 

He nudged her shoulder a bit and scoffed. She nodded nonetheless.

“What about you then? What are your parents like?” She asked him

Hardy looked away from her. Noting the flowers nearby. The garden was small and secluded so he was glad there were no witnesses. The golden lights illuminating the building around them made the two of them look like angels to each other.

He shook his head, “Dad was kind of a bastard. He and my Mum fought a lot. Up until she died.” He was surprised he told her all that. What was it about this woman that made Hardy feel so secure enough to reveal himself?

She placed her hand in his.”It’s tough isn’t it? Losing a parent.” 

He only nodded at that. 

“What about your Mum?” Hardy asked.

Holly sighed and shook her head. “She’s…different,” Holly looked down at their hands together. “She never really praised me growing up. Even if I got good marks in school, it was never enough. She always tried to push me, even if it meant leaving my comfort zone. I always felt...inadequate compared to her. I never felt good enough…” Her voice was small as Hardy tightened his hold on her hand. He nodded encouragingly for her to continue, “Even now.” Holly laughed, “Not that long ago she kept pressuring me into finding a relationship. Like somehow me being on my own was  _ her  _ issue.” 

Hardy blinked and stared out into the flowers. He wanted to reason that maybe she was just looking out for her, but given his experience in reasoning with women and people in general; he figured it best just to let her ramble. 

Holly sniffled and locked her jaw. Thinking about her parents wasn’t making her happy so she decided to push the thought of her head. She pushed a lock of her hair back and looked at him with a smile. She patted his hand with her own. Holly stood up and noticed his wristwatch, it was 11:45 pm. 

“Alec, thank you for bringing me here. I really needed this night out.” 

He was standing as well, their hands now intertwined and he softly smiled, “I’m glad you came out tonight. I would’ve never come here on my own.” 

They decided that they should leave the museum even though they didn’t want the night to end. 

They were about to head out the front door when Holly realized she had left her purse on the bench in the back.

“Wait here,” Hardy said, “I’ll get it for ya.”

“Ta.” She smiled, still wrapped around in his jacket. 

He left her at the front entrance and Holly figured she would haul a cab for them. She was surprised she was able to get into a taxi to get here but then again, with Hardy with her she felt much safer. 

A car slowed down in front of her and just as Holly was about to get in she stopped. The smell of his smoke and heavy liquor lingered in her nose.

It was him.

She scooted away from the cab and nearly tripped, just as he exited the car.

“Oh my God,” she gasped, “so you were inside?!” she was near screaming now as her heart hammered in her chest.  _ How the bloomin’ hell would he ever be let into a place like this?  _

She felt bile rise in her throat as prayed it wasn’t because he had followed her. 

“Hollyyyy. My sweet Hollyyy” He dragged out the last sound of her name as he chuckled. 

Her face went pale as her eyes met his. The milky eye eyeing her up and down. She felt his eyes on her chest as she quickly covered herself with Hardy’s coat. He stood outside his cab on the driver’s side and was smoking that wretched cigars again. The smell made Holly’s lunch rise to her throat. She swallowed and tried to look brave. 

“St-stay away from me.” She stuttered. 

She heard him growl as he started to stagger his way over to he. She kept scooting backwards hoping to find somewhere to run. She and him were the only ones outside right now so there was no one to help her. As she kept scooting back she bumped into the one person she was glad to see.

“You.” Hardy growled and handed her her purse, “I told you to stay away from her.”

The cabbie eyed him. With the cigar in his mouth he removed it and blew smoke right in their direction. Holly shuddered as Hardy moved in front of her. 

“This is your housemate, sweetheart?” He asked her

“Leave her alone Timothy.” Hardy’s voice as low and intimidating as she had ever heard. She looked at Hardy from behind.

_ Timothy? Hardy knows his name?  _

The cabbie just smirked yet continued to speak to Holly, “I don’t appreciate being lied to miss. I was only trying to be kind” He smiled, but in a sickly way. Those yellow bricks exposed again. Holly grimaced and stepped forward.

“Blowing smoke in my face, grabbing me and not leaving when I asked you to is  _ not  _ being kind.” She stared him down. He  _ was  _ still in wearing that stupid dark green flat cap. His piercing eyes eyeing her back through his thin-rimmed glasses, his grey curls of hair sticking out through and between his ears and his large lump of a stomach made him resemble a troll.  A triumph of courage raging through her. She was about face to face with him as she tried her best to look brave. In reality, she could feel tears prickling her eyes. 

She felt Hardy’s hand on her shoulder as he lightly pushed her back behind him. As much as he admired her bravery, he didn’t want her night to be ruined anymore. 

“We’re leaving now. If I see or hear of you near her again, legally I can and  _ will  _ have you arrested.” Hardy growled, “You stay away from us. Away from her!” Hardy pulled out his mobile and pressed a button. He was calling his own escort from the station. 

Timothy, the gruff disgusting cabbie just chuckled and turned his back to the car. Hardy didn’t hear him say it but Holly did. His smokey voice almost singing, “I know where you live.” 

She shivered and realized he was right. What if the cabbie was to target Hardy because of her? 

The car drove off as Holly turned her back to him and sniffled. Another car pulled up to them as it was a driver Hardy knew. Without saying a word Hardy was behind her again and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He lead her into the vehicle. 

The car ride was silent as neither of them knew what to say. Hardy wished he could arrest the driver but he knew that legally, he hadn’t done anything wrong. He asked Holly if she wanted to charge him for grabbing her but she shook her head. She was speechless as well. Devastated and frightened. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared out her window when she felt his hand grab hers. 

She still didn’t look at him but she felt him pick up and stroke her right wrist. Her bruises were faded but she could sometimes feel those ghoulish fingers of the driver wrapped around them. She felt the light tickle of his beard as he gently pressed his lips to her wrist. 

She wiped her eyes with her left hand and saw her eyeliner on her fingers. She breathed out a laugh through her tears, “Bollocks,” She said softly, “I bet I look like a clown now” She turned her head to Hardy.

He smiled a bit at her, still with her wrist in his hand and shook his head. “Still as beautiful as before.”

Holly looked down, as the cab stopped. She looked out her window again to see that they were at Hardy’s place. 

“Alec I-”

“Sorry about that,” He gestured toward the driver who was completely oblivious to their conversation as he was talking on a bluetooth. Hardy continued, “Howard here is used to only taking me home. If you want, I can take you back to your flat.” He looked at her.

Holly considered it, she wanted Alec to be safe. Leaving might assure that, but it may also leave him vulnerable. God forbid Timothy or whatever his name was were to follow them, she couldn’t live with herself if Hardy got hurt on her part. However she really, really didn’t want to be alone. 

She turned her head through him as tears swelled her eyes again. She whimpered and whispered, “May I stay please?” Her eyes imploring him.

Hardy smiled sympathetically at her, kissed her wrist again and got out of the car. He went around to her side and opened her door. He payed his driver and lead her into his shack.

As soon as they were inside, he lead her to the sofa she once met before and retreated to the kitchen to make some tea. Holly removed his jacket from her and placed it neatly beside her. 

Hardy came back to the living room as they waited for the kettle. 

He sat next to her on the sofa as the two were silent. She toyed with her ring and asked him, “Are you okay?” 

“I should be asking you that.”

She shook her head. Then she remembered, “Alec, how do you know is name?”

He stiffened, “After I spoke to him outside that night, I remembered his licence plate number. The next day at the office before I got the call about the fire at the school, I did some research,” He paused looking at her. Her eye makeup was still a bit smudged and her cheeks were red and puffy from her tears. His heart grew heavy at the sight, “His name is Timothy McGregor. He’s a 47 year old bloke from Ireland. No wife. No family. Got his cabbie licence about 13 years ago and no charges have been made against him. There was no photo of him, not even on his licence. I don’t know how that’s possible but I’m fairly certain that’s who he is.” 

She nodded. Processing the information. Timothy McGregor. She knew now that she would never forget that name. 

It was in that moment that she realized they were face to face and leaning into one another. She also realized that embarrassingly another tear was rolling down her cheek. She sighed as Hardy reached over and wiped it off.

“I’ll protect you.” He whispered. 

She shook her head. His hand was still cupping her cheek, “Hardy if he comes back…If he comes back and he hurts you I will never forgive myself.” 

He chuckled softly and moved his other hands to cup both cheeks.

“He can do his worst. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, I promise.” 

She covered his hands with hers and tearfully nodded. 

The next Hardy knew was that her lips were on is. He muffled a yelp of surprise as she hastily climbed over to straddle him. 

_ We shouldn’t be doing this. Holly was practically traumatized again. We shouldn’t be doing this _ . Hardy’s mind was screaming at him.

But Hardy gave into his instincts and wrapped his arms around her waist. She cupped his face with her hands as he deepened the kiss.

_ Damn it Alec use your head and stop thinking with your cock ! _

Speaking of which, that’s where Holly’s hand wound him. 

_ Okay, no no no. _

Hardy broke away from her, almost too abruptly. She panted and stared at him. Her cheeks growing more and more red.

“I’m sorry. I thought..I thought you might want to..” Her voice sounded so small. He hated the sense of insecurity from her.

He was breathing heavily now as well as he looked at her, “Believe me. I  _ do,” _ He eyed her up and down absorbing just how gorgeous she was in that dress, as she usually is _ , “ _ but...I think a good night’s sleep will do us both well.” 

She nodded rapidly and scooted off him. 

He stood up and looked at her. She was readjusting her position on the sofa when she met his eyes.

He held out his hand.

She looked at him hesitantly, “Are you sure? I don’t mind sleeping out here.” 

He nodded and smiled sweetly at her. “Come with me.” 

He lead her to his bed and offered her an oversized t shirt for her to wear. She smiled and headed towards the bathroom.

Hardy settled on his bed waiting for her. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

_ Bloody hell. I’m in deep shite here, aren’t I? _ He thought.

It had been so long since he had shared a bed with a woman. Well despite that one time with Miller but he chooses to ignore that ever happened. His mind started to doubt himself. It even dared to doubt her. 

_ What if she leaves me too? Sees what a sad old bloke I am. She deserves so much more than this _ …

He sighed. He hated that his mind did this too him. However all of his doubts suddenly disappeared when she emerged from the bathroom.

She still looked so beautiful. Even in his XL Police Academy sweater. The waves of her hair now flowed freely and she walked on her tiptoes towards him. He could see her legs and started to blush.

_ She wasn’t wearing any pants.  _

He was about to offer her some of his bottoms yet knowing his size and seeing her, they would fall off anyway. Hardy was a slim man himself, but he was a bit taller than her. His pants would probably go under her feet. He inwardly chuckled at the thought.

The moonlight was shining through the blinds of his room as it illuminated the bed. Making the room a deep sea blue color that Holly wished she could photograph. She sat down on the bed as he scooted towards the other side. He lay stiffly as she turned out the lamp and crawled next to him. 

He wasn’t sure if she fancied a cuddle as much as he did, he wasn’t sure if he was even allowed to touch her after what had happened. He lured over her as she curled away and started sniffling. He placed his hand gently on her side as she rolled over and nuzzled her face into his neck and wrapped herself around him.

“I’m so sorry Alec.”

“Stop apologizing Holly. You’ve done nothing wrong. I mean it.”

She lifted her head and looked at him. He stroked the fringe out of her face. She shook her head, “But-”

“Holly,” He said cutting her off, “shut up.” 

She chuckled and nodded and bent back down and curled herself to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. 

_ I could get used to this  _ Hardy thought and kissed the top of her head. He sighed as she hummed peacefully in his arms.

Sleep found them both soon enough. 


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly learns a bit of truth about Hardy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone I am SO sorry this took me so long! I have been so busy (and sad) lately but I am happy to post this chapter!
> 
> I hope you all like it and hopefully I can write another chapter soon. 
> 
> Thank you all & have a great day! xo

Unfortunately for Holly, her blissful sleep while in his arms was wildly interrupted by nightmares. Horrid images of death and gruesome scenes. Cold, clammy fingers wrapped around her neck as she struggled to breathe. She awoke with a small gasp as her eyes shot open and adjusted to the darkness. She was still in his room. He was curled away from her now and she calmed her breathing as she realized that she had not woken him. Holly took a good look at the man beside her. His chest heaving up and down in slow deep breaths, she remembered how his heartbeat felt against her hand when she put in on his chest and frowned.

 _Something isn't right with him._ She thought. She hated the idea of him _not being well and dealing with all this. If I had never come to this house that night, he wouldn’t feel this obligation to protect me._ _This is my fault._ She felt tears prickle her eyes as she slowly arose from the bed and to the bathroom, changed back into her dress leaving his shirt neatly folded on her side of the bed and snuck as quietly as she could out of his room. “I’m sorry Alec.” She whispered.

~*~*~*

Hardy never considered himself to be a romantic. Even when he was married, he was always more invested in his work. He loved his wife and his daughter, more than anything but with his hardened exterior he was never quite sure how to show it.

With Holly it was different. He wanted to show her in every way possible what she means to him. He thinks back to seeing her face light up at the museum and he wants to see that a thousand times more.

So when he awoke that morning to see that she had once again left him, his frail heart dropped to his stomach as a lump in his throat began to form. He put on his suit, grabbed a cup of tea and sat outside his house. He frowned at the water in front of him. Silently wishing he had the guts to walk into it and simply sink down. He felt a twang in his chest that he hadn’t felt in years, his hands started to shake. “Bloody hell.” he whispered and shut his eyes. He groaned and made his way down to the police station. Praying to the god that he did not believe in that Holly would explain herself somehow.

Today already got off to a bad start for Hardy and he was convinced it was going to remain a bad day. He sighed at his computer when a heard a _ping_!

It was a video call which he knew nothing about. Still, he was curious as to who would ever want to video call with him. When he opened it he tried his best to hide his grin but ultimately failed.

“Look Fred! It’s Uncle Alec!” Ellie’s chipper voice rang through his speakers as her face showed up on the screen. She was in her London flat sitting in front of her sofa. She had Fred in her arms as he was playing with a toy. He had grown so much. His golden curls resembling Ellie’s when Alec first met her. Hardy felt tears prickle his eyes as his throat went dry. It took him not to fully realize it but he had missed the wee lad and he missed her.

“Miller.” he nodded.

She sighed and covered Fred’s ears with her hands, “How many times must I ask you not to call me that you sod!” She whispered. He chortled. Fred moved off her lap to go pick up a toy as she scooted closer to the screen examined him through the monitor, “how are you, Hardy?”

He sighed, “Great,” and looked down.

“Really? Cos you look like shit.”

He looked up at the screen again and groaned. “Mill- _Ellie_. Ellie I sort of need your advice about something.”

She smiled ear to ear and laughed a bit, “Really? You? Asking me for advice?” her face softened, “Blimey you really have changed.”

“Seriously Ellie..Erm..it’s about a uh...a woman.” He struggled getting that out as his cheeks started to turn red.

As much as Ellie tried she couldn’t help herself, she started to laugh harder this time. He frowned and she shook her hand and waved her hands. “Yeah no I believe you Hardy! I do! Alright,” she sighed, “out with it.”

If looks could kill, the scowl Hardy had staring at her through the screen would knock her dead in a second. But he sighed, realizing that she was the only person he could turn to now, and so he told her.

He told her of the crazy events that happened on that stormy night. He told her about the utter look of fear she had when she first knocked on his door. He explained to Ellie about Timothy McGregor, and the utter disgust he felt for that man. “What kind of sod gets off on intimidating women eh?!” he growled. He told Ellie about their dates. She had to ask him to move on with the story when he wouldn’t shut up about how lovely she looked in that dress. He told her that this is the second time she disappeared from him and while he didn’t fully admit it, Ellie knew that this was crushing him.

“Hardy you have to be careful. You remember what happened with Claire.” She warned.

His head snapped up and his eyes flared. “This isn’t like that.”

“Alec you trusted her and she turned out not to be what she said she was. How do you know that isn’t the case with this Holly girl? I mean blimey. Do you even know what her last name is?!” Hardy didn’t say anything. Ellie sighed and continued, “look all I’m saying is that you shouldn’t get your hopes up. You’ve been hurt so many times and as your friend I can’t see you get hurt again.”

His eyebrows raised, “Oh so we’re friends now?”

She frowned. “Oh don’t be smart arse.”

He smirked at her, “How’s Tom?”

“Great. Studying real hard. City life was a lot for him to get used to, me as well. But I like the anonymity here. Nobody knows us here...I think Tom might want to be a fireman! How’s the town?” He groaned in response and glared at her. She giggled. “Right then.”

“You know somethin’ in my chest doesn’t feel right.” He muttered after a moment.

“What? But you’ve had the pacemaker!”

“I know.”

“Jesus...Well promise me you’ll go to a doctor.”

“Ellie-”

“No shut up. Promise me!” Her voice was raised

“All right! Bloody hell!....God, Ellie what do I say if I see her again?” He pleaded.

Ellie’s face was bright red on the monitor as she sighed and rubbed her temples. “You tell me your heart doesn’t feel right after you nearly died on me two times and you’re still on about this woman? My god you are the thickest bloke I’ve ever met how on earth you were ever my boss!”

He sighed. “Thanks for your help Miller.”

She growled at him but shook her head. “You are an impossible wanker! God y’know what Alec?! Say what your heart tells you to!” she mocked and switch off her screen.

Hardy sighed and blinked, “Well that could have gone better.”

He was brought out of his thoughts when DS Carlisle rushed into his office and told him that there was disturbance at the paper shop.

When the team arrived they saw that there was an armed robbery happening at the shop. Ani DeHoysen, the new owner of the shop looked utterly terrified as a masked gunman was at the counter holding a handgun directly at him. Hardy and the other officers stood outside with their guns pointed as they tried to negotiate for the criminal to come out.

There was a limited amount of officers as the Broadchurch police was severely low-employed so it was Hardy, DS Carlisle and a new recruit. _These idiots are gonna get me killed._ Hardy thought. Suddenly the gunman sprinted out of the store and cut the corner. Hardy ordered the new recruit to go check on Ani as he and DS Carlisle started to pursue the culprit.

“Stop!” Hardy shouted!

“Get back here!” Carlisle screamed

They ran about 2 blocks until that prang was back in his chest. Hardy’s knees went numb as his muscles tightened. He felt his lungs collapse as the world around him started to spin. He didn’t know how he got on the ground but the next thing he saw was DS Carlisle hovering over him phoning an ambulance.

 _Oh bollocks._ Hardy thought. _I’m going to die and the last thing I’ll be seeing is bloody Carlisle_.

The world went black.

~*~*~*

Holly called in sick for work that day, even though she was physically fine she did not have the mental strength to deal with her students. She made plans for a substitute teacher and decided to spend the day outside town exploring. This is a mental health day. I need this. She thought.

The guilt she felt about leaving Alec was eating her alive. She hated the thought of hurting him, but she couldn’t live with herself if she brought even more damage to him. Still, she liked the feeling of his arms around her, she had never felt more safe than when she was with him. She sat in in her living room of her flat and shed a few tears into her cup of tea. She was brought of her thoughts when her mobile rang,

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Mrs. Holly Hardy?”

 _Holly Hardy? As in wife of Alec?!_ Her mind was racing. She didn’t know she had answered yes until she heard the man on the line

“Hello, this is Doctor Davies at the Broadchurch hospital. I have Alec here after he collapsed on pursuit of a criminal and ….” the voice faded off as Holly raced out the door.

~*~*~*

She stormed into the hospital with her heart in her stomach as she practically shouted to the receptionist

“Alec Hardy! Where is he?!”

Before she could respond Holly was approached by a young officer.

“Holly?” He asked

She nodded.

“I’m DS Carlisle. I was with Hardy when he collapsed. I don’t know what happened, we were pursuing a robber when he just fell. I grabbed his phone to maybe contact one of his friends but the last number he had any contact with was yours. I hope you don’t mind.”

Holly nodded and whispered, “Thank you. May I see him?”

Carlisle lead her to room A210. When she saw him hooked up to a machine that breathed for him she nearly broke down. He looked peaceful as he slept when she looked over him that morning, but now she sees that he’s clearly in pain and there’s nothing she can do. Holly and Carlisle moved to either sides the bed. He started to stir and opened his eyes. He looked at Carlisle and groaned. His eyes then met hers and they both slightly gasped.

Holly looked at the DS beside her, “Could you leave the room for a moment?” Holly whispered.

Once they were alone Holly stood by the bed and didn’t move until Hardy spoke, “Holly…” he started

Holly instantly burst into tears as she knelt down beside him and bowed her head into his shoulders and sobbed, “Hardy I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry. God when they called me and told me you collapsed I felt racked with guilt and I thought you had..” Her shoulders shook violently as she damped his shoulder with her tears.

Hardy reached over and lifted her chin to meet his eyes. Her tear filled eyes met his pleading ones, “Why did you leave?” he whispered.

She started to shake her head. “I felt your heartbeat before. Something in your chest didn’t feel right and I guessed there was something wrong. Alec you already had so much stress from your job…” She looked down at her hands, “And then you seemed to have felt some obligation to protect me from that damn cab driver. Bloody hell you went as far as to research him!” Her raised voice then began to trail off, “and I just thought...You shouldn’t have to deal with this. With me.”

Hardy blinked. He was speechless. _How could she not bloody understand?_ He thought

“Holly,” his voice croaked a bit as he grumbled, “I don’t feel obligated to protect you. I want to protect you because I care about you. I do research on anyone I suspect. It’s my job. God, I don’t know how else to tell ya!” His head shook as the breathing tube around his nose wobbled a bit, “Please understand something..Yes my job is stressful. You’ve met Carlisle- imagine dealing with him all the time! And yes, I’ve dealt with some heart issues but they had nothing to do with you! Look, I’ve made my mistakes. I’ve done things I regret...But I don’t regret meeting you, not in the slightest.” He looked up at her.

Her lip wobbled as she pushed her fringe out her hair as tears flew down her cheeks. She reached out and took hold of his hand and he stroked her hand with his thumb. “Alec what can I do to make it up to you?” She begged.

He chuckled softly and said, “Take me home, and this time...Please don’t leave.”

Holly smiled through her tears as she nodded, “Okay Alec.”

After a moment of silent Hardy felt he had to ask, “Holly?...”

“Yeah?”

“What’s your last name?”

Holly started to giggle and replied, “Shawcross. I’m Holly Shawcross.”

He smiled the brightly as he laughed along with her. 


	5. Troubles in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy and Holly face both some new and old struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of violence against women. Triggering topics like mental health. Nothing too graphic (I think) but still! Be warned!!

It was no secret that both Holly and Hardy were bad at relationships. Hardy, a divorced man with an estranged relationship with his daughter and Holly, a woman who had an affair with both a married man and one of her pupils.

When it came to relationships the two of them were just about clueless.

That was until they met each other.

As the weeks went their casual dates in which they’d get coffee during their lunch breaks turned into more visits to small art and history museums and then finally, one fateful night when a movie at her flat turned into a makeout session on her sofa. He was having the most wonderful time with this woman as was finally no longer afraid to show his lighter side and she was having the best time with him, finally believing that she was worthy of love and companionship. The world seemed like a better place whenever they were in each other’s presence.

Whenever she smiled or giggled at him he felt his heart flutter the most brilliant way. He felt as if he could unravel his many layers to her and open himself up to her. He trusted her more than anyone.

When Hardy confessed about what his wife did to him and how much he misses Daisy, she was stunned. Shocked that underneath his dark and broody exterior was a broken man in need of solace. She held him as he silently cried and whispered that he’d never be lonely again.

  
She loved his smile. Though it was rare, she marveled at the sight of it. Completely besotted by the way his eyes crinkled and glowed and the curl of his lips as his cheeks began to turn pink. She soon realized that he only ever smiled like that when he was with her and that made her feel special. Growing up Holly had always been quite shy. She rarely spoke in class despite almost always knowing the answer to her teacher’s question, whenever she did answer she was always ridiculed by her classmates. Terms like “teacher’s pet”, “know-it-all”, “brainiac”, “nerd” and many more hurtful words were thrown at her. Wherever she went, she always felt judged.

That’s why when she revealed to him her dark and mischievous past relations, she was stunned again by how accepting Alec was. She tried to sell herself short, telling him how guilty she felt over the affair with the married man and though she was not ashamed, she knew how her relationship with Karen could be seen as morally wrong.

“I once arrested a 38 year old man who was in love with an 11 year old boy who he then killed. I’ve seen criminals Holly; Bad people. You are not one of them.” He told her as he stared into her tear filled eyes. Pleading that she understood how he understood.

He held her as she cried and whispered that she’d never have to be afraid anymore and for the first time in what felt like forever, Holly believed that.

~*~*~*

Hardy wasn’t sure what made him wake up but when he rolled over to try and hold Holly his eyes shot open when he felt nothing but cold sheets in his hands. He looked back at his clock: 02:37   
He has about 5 ½ hours until he’s due at the station and she is due at the school. He groaned and rolled out of bed to try and find her. His feet slit on the floor as he saw her sitting on his couch reading a thick book with a cuppa.

“My god Holly do ye even know what time it is? What’re doing?” He groaned. His groggy voice made his accent much thicker than usual.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and nearly spilled her drink as she set both the book and cup down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you...I- I had a bad dream and I didn’t want to sleep so I thought I’d read to distract me.”

His expression softened. He sighed as he moved to sit next to her. “What was the dream?” he asked softly

She shook her head and looked down, “It’s stupid.” she mumbles.

His eyebrows furrow with concern. He lowered his head to catch her gaze, “Not to me it isn’t.” When she didn’t respond he asked, “How long have you been up?”

“45 minutes or so.”

“You should have woken me.”

She smiled sadly at him, “You need your rest.”

“So do you. Come back to bed.” She was about to protest when he continued, “I know you might be scared of nightmares but how ‘bout I read to you ‘till you fall asleep? If you come now you can get a few more hours until you have to go to work.”

She looked up at him. The tenderness in his voice made her want to cry. She nodded eagerly. She sauntered off into his bedroom as he picked up the book. The Collected Poems by Sylvia Plath  
He chuckled as he joined her in the bed and watched as she curled up next to him while  
still on her back. Her eyes looking lovingly up at him as she sighed happily as he picked up reading where her self-made bookmark was. The words of Sylvia danced off his tongue and she was astonished at how good he was reading poetry. She wondered if he had done this before, the thought of Hardy reading poetry made her smile. She hummed as her eyes began to flutter shut and soon she was blissfully back asleep. He closed the book gently and pulled the covers over them both. He gently placed a kiss on her head and turned out the light and layed down next to her. She curled herself to him and rested her head on his chest. Feeling his heartbeat steady as his breath evened out. “Thank you Alec.” she whispered.

~*~*~*

Finding Holly awake in the wee hours became much more frequent than Hardy would’ve liked. Often it was between 02 - 04 a.m and as much of the sight of her reading on his couch, or staring at the moon through the window and one time even painting in the dim light made his heart flutter, he hated the idea of her not getting any sleep. He knew firsthand what the effects of a bad night’s sleep could do to a person and he would do anything to prevent it from happening to Holly. Often times he’d always drag her back to bed and talk to her until she fell asleep. He’d read her poems, tell her about his way which under normal circumstances he wouldn’t like her falling asleep to that, but it seemed to help her. He once even hummed a lullaby to her. He never asked why she dreaded sleep so much, he wanted her to feel comfortable enough to open up to him.

It killed him that he was unable to truly comfort her.

It killed her more that she couldn’t sleep either. Her mind always racing with thoughts she couldn’t explain. She had always been a night owl, but this was getting out of hand. Holly’s late night thoughts were crippling her. Going through a spate of various philosophies and starting to question what it is that lead her here, in this bed of this man who as much as it frightened her, she was deeply in love with. Why did it take a frightening experience to lead her to this happiness.

Then she felt guilt. Guilty for thinking these thoughts when she’s supposed to be happy. She is happy! She loves every second she gets to spend with Alec and she loves everything about him. Why are her crippling insecurities trying to get in the way of her happiness?

As he curled himself around her when he thought she was back asleep her eyes fluttered open once more.

 _What am I doing here?_ She thought.

~*~*~*

Hardy woke up alone and groaned. He didn’t like not waking up to Holly in his arms. He looked at his clock and realized he had overslept.

“Shit!”

~*~*~*

Hardy sat at his desk in the most bitter of moods. Holly wasn’t answering her mobile and he had no work today to distract himself. It was nighttime and he could have left hours ago. He was just afraid to go back to an empty house. He figured it was Holly and her fear of commitment. He hoped eventually her running off would fade away and she’d finally accept him, it’s all he wants. Still, he couldn’t suppress the worrying feeling in his gut. He pulled out his mobile and called the middle school to see if Holly had left.

“Broadchurch Middle School. How may I help you?” A woman answered

“Erm, I’m looking for Holly Shorecross. She teaches English.”

After a moment of silence the voice revealed, “Holly didn’t come in today. No call or nothing. The caller ID says you’re calling from the police station. Has something happened?”

Hardy’s heart plummeted. She skipped work?

Hardy groaned, “Oh! Uh. I’m sure it’s nothing. I know her well, I’ll just try her again.” He silently cursed himself. Did he really know her? He hung up and was about to get up to leave his office when he heard a knock

“Detective Hardy?”

His rage and worry overtook him, “WHAT?!” He snapped

The young female DI who entered his office winced and he silently cursed himself again. This is why people in the office hate his guts.

“Erm. Sorry Sir, but there’s a man here to see you.”

“Who?” He asked.

A young man with red hair and blue eyes entered behind the DI.

“Hello. My name’s Timothy McGregor.”

Hardy’s mouth dropped. He turned to the DI, “That will be all.” He said through gritted teeth. Hardy’s eyes burned with fire as he stared at this man. If this was some sort of joke, Hardy would make sure this man wouldn’t be the only one with chest problems. “Sit.” He ordered.

The man gulped and complied.

“Listen, I don’t know where to begin. Or how to tell this.”

“Start by explaining who the hell you are and what you know about a cab driver!” Hardy yelled. He had no patience left. All he wants is for him and Holly to be left alone. If he heard the name Timothy McGregor or a reference to the cab driver, Hardy would put someone’s head through a fucking wall.

“I’m the real Timothy McGregor. Last year my cab was stolen while I was on holiday in America. I left my cab in Churchtown. While I was away, a few patients escaped from the Central Mental Hospital in Dundrum Dublin. Apparently a breech in security. Anyway, of ‘em somehow got to my cab and stole it. Took off the licence plated and took it to some skeezy shop to remodel it to make it look like his own car. Removed every bit evidence that links the cab to me and the agency.”

Hardy sat there gawking at the man. Unable to process what he was just told.

“Who’s the man who stole your cab, Timothy?”

Timothy sighed and looked down. He toyed with the hem of his jumper. Hardy grew frustrated, “Someone I care about may be in danger, I have NO time for this nonsense! I’ll ask once more. Who. Took. Your. Cab.”

Timothy looked up, “Berach Whelan.”

Hardy looked up his name in the database.

_Berach Whelan. Murderer of 17 petite females between the ages of 17-34. All with brown hair and brown eyes._

Hardy’s eyes brimmed with tears. Both for the women and the fact that Holly fit the profile.

Hardy continued reading while Timothy looked down in shame.

"The brown hair and brown eyes thing apparently had something to do with his wife. She was his first victim. He killed her during a psychotic break, and after it he suffered from delusions. Thought every brunette with brown eyes was his wife."

Hardy looked up, "How d'you know all this?" his voice was raspy as reading this information made him sick to his stomach.

"I did my research. Had to learn about the bastard who stole my cab." 

Hardy grumbled and resumed reading the screen. 

_Whelan would hold the women hostage before slitting their necks. Usually in a warehouse or secluded area._ _Wherever Berach could corner these women is where he would make them their prey. Despite Whelan’s unhealthy figure he was able to overpower the women he captured due to the women’s smaller figures._

Hardy felt bile in his throat. He needed to find Holly.

He directed Timothy to the other officers who were still there so he could give a statement while Hardy raced out the door to find her.

He took a bus back to his house and was heartbroken to see it empty. It’s past 23:00 and Holly should definitely be back now.

He ran a hand through his hair and grumbled in frustration. For the first time he had no idea what to do.

Suddenly his phone rang and he looked at the caller ID and his heart sank even further.

It was the hospital.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hospital in Ireland I mentioned is a real place! I mean no disrepesct in the character being an escapee, I'm sure their security is fine!
> 
> Also I know it's been a LONG time since I last updated. I'm so sorry! Finding inspiration and where to go with this story was surprisingly difficult. I have maybe one more chapter left and possibly an epilogue! 
> 
> Also also I know that Hardy just got out of the hospital. Maybe I'm just evil and I love the pain as much as the happiness.


	6. Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The havoc has ceased and now a new chapter opens up for them

Holly had studied the brain. Growing up as a lonely child and having a strained relationship with her mother after her father died, she never had much to do except read. She would spend hours at the library. Reading any book that caught her eye, ranging from fictional stories of faraway castles and damsels in distress to reading up the physiological factors that attribute to having lucid dreams.

Yet she couldn’t figure out what was going on in her mind.

She was floating, in clear blue water. The space around her was filled with stars as the moon shined above her. She should feel as peace.

Except, this isn’t where she should be. Suddenly the scenery changes and the star filled sky is gone. The water she floats in calms and she drifts along until she feels her body press onto a dock of some sort. She swirls around to see where she is.

Alec’s house.

She climbs out of the water onto the gravel outside his door, the sun dress she’s in dripping with water. Barefoot and exceedingly confused she realizes that she’s outside of her body. She marches to the little blue shack and peers into the window.

She sees him. Right on his sofa. His face visible to her. He’s laughing. A hearty guffaw that crinkles his eyes and nose as he cheeks go ear to ear. It makes her heart flutter and would do anything to be wrapped in his arms again. She wonders what’s making him so happy but she gets her answer.

She’s in there too. Holly, peering from outside his house through the window is seeing _herself_ with Alec. Sharing a cuppa, laughing hysterically. Both of them smiling wildly.

Holly feels tears prickle her eyes as she realizes that she’s made yet a terrible mistake.

She ran. Again.

She wasn’t sure what this was. Whether she was dead and this was her Hell. Seeing herself with Alec but not actually being there.

Holly bows her head from looking at the happy couple and vows that if she gets the chance to be with Alec Hardy, to truly be with him, she’ll take it.

No more running.

Suddenly she flies away. The little shack looking smaller in the distance and she floats back up to the surface. She regains feeling in her eyes and flutters them open.

She’s in the hospital.

~*~*~*

He was furious. Fuming. Both at himself, at the monster who caused this and though he felt guilty for it, he was furious with her. Why the bloody hell would she go off on her own knowing that _he_ was out there?!

He huffed in annoyance and realized it wasn’t her fault. It was his. She clearly can’t handle being in Broadchurch. Being here with him. She deserved the world, and the one he tried to give her just made things worse.

He sat by her bed. Never leaving her for a second. His eyes red and puffy from crying as he dampened her sheets from crying into her waist. He wished so badly the roles were reversed again. He would gladly be hooked up to bloody tubes and IVs if it meant she was not.

She had been unconscious for two days and it was the longest, most harrowing 48 hours he had even endured.

He was just about to give up for the day and try and get some shut eye when he looked up from  
her dampened sheets to see her eyes had opened.

His voice croaked, “Holly!”

She let her eyes take in her surroundings, trying to focus before she settled on his tear stained cheeks. She reached up with her tube filled arm and cupped him.

She tried to speak but only a strangled noise came out. It startled her and she retracted her hand from his cheeks to her throat to feel a wrap around it.

He was crying again as he took her hand back and said, “It’s your throat...you were..attacked. If you can speak, can you remember what happened?”

She looked up at him and gently cleared her throat. She could only manage a whisper as she said, “Went to art store outside down...dark...drizzling...walked around and took the back alleyways back to Broadchurch...to get to you…” she trailed off staring into his eyes. More tears trailed down his scruffy cheeks as he nodded, “then..felt hands grab me...a knife...at my throat..heard..heard his voice! Told me not to scream...tried dragged me to nearest shack but I kicked him...but...but…” she was unable to finish as she felt a searing pain in her throat and she started to whimper.

She was about to continue when he gently shushed her. “Apparently when you kicked him, the knife that was held to your throat nicked you a bit. It’s only on the one side...but you managed to run. You ran back out to the streets and screamed as he tried chasing you. People heard. Came out of the shop you went to and called 999...Holly, you had lost a significant amount of blood.” He voice was pained. He looked down in shame as the tears kept flowing. She was crying too. Remembering how scared she was. He looked back at her. She looked so pale. Her hair roughed up and eyes with bags. Her throat wrapped in white cloth to hide the gash, she had escaped death. Yet to him, she had never looked more perfect. Simply because she was _alive_. He sobbed out to her, “Holly your heart stopped for 3.6 seconds….you were...you were..” he was unable to finish as he bowed his head back into her waist and sobbed freely.

Holly closed her eyes and sighed. So that was a personal hell. Seeing Alec Hardy happy and not being able to truly enjoy it with him. Holly opened her eyes and sat forward. Leaning down to lift his head up. He looked at her with a pained expression. She caressed his cheeks and slowly leaned forward until her lips pressed to his.

He gasped into the kiss. Feeling as if for once in his life whatever gods or supernatural forces that existed have blessed him. Because she didn’t die, she was here. Kissing him. Her lips were dry from dehydration but it didn’t matter to him, it was Holly. _His_ Holly. Who he swore he would do whatever it took to keep her safe, even if it meant letting her go.

He felt her try and deepen their kiss but he pulled back before she could. Hurt filled her eyes as she tried to speak but he shook his head. “Holly, this is all my fault. I should have done more to protect you. I can’t imagine you possibly wanting to be with me after what happened. You should hate me.” He sighed and looked down. Rubbing his eyes as he also felt a flush of embarrassment from crying. He was Alec Hardy. Emotions were treacherous enough without sobbing like a wee whimp to her.

She brought her hand under his chin and looked at him. Her sunken eyes grew warm as she gazed at him . “You did not do this to me, and if it wasn’t for you, he would have killed me a long time ago,” he slightly winced. Remembering how scared she looked when he first saw her. After that night he never wanted to see that on her face again. She leaned forward and kissed his nose, “I’ve been awful to you. I’ve been so scared of having a relationship with you that I lost sight of what I should have been worrying about.”

His mouth twitched to a smirk and he raised an eyebrow at her, “Scrawny, scruffy Detective Inspectors?” he teased lightly

She smiled, and his heart did backflips, “Nah. Grading papers and cab driving perverts.” She giggled.

He half chucked. Hating having to remember that bastard.

Her eyes went wide, “Alec-”

“He’s gone. _Gone_ -gone. The person from the shop heard your scream and ran out with his rifle. When he saw the man with the bloodied knife he fired. The man who did this to you is dead.” He explained. His eyes imploring that she takes this as good news.

Instead he saw tears and grew apprehensive but that faded quickly when she wrapped his arms around him and whispered, “Thank god.”

He rubbed her back and dipped his head on her shoulder. It was an awkward angle due to their sitting positions but none of that was important. They were here. Together, and their troubles were finally over.

He pulled back and grabbed her hand. Despite his conscious telling him that now wasn’t the time, he had to be honest with her. She deserved it after her ordeal. He told her what he learned. Timothy McGregor is innocent. Alive and back in Ireland. Berach Whelan was the monster at the wheel.

He held her tightly as she shuddered into his shoulders. Knowing that she had been in the clutches of a madman sent shivers down her spine.

After a few more moments of speaking he looked at her, “Holly, what are you gonna do now? Where will you go?” his eyebrows furrowed, worrying she might plan to go far.

She looked at him. Mouth agape, “Can’t I go back to you?” she asked. A slight tremor in her voice as she feared he would tell her to leave.

Now he was wide eyed and speechless. He lightly grabbed her wrist, “You mean, you’ll come back to me?” he whispered. His heart like a jackhammer in his chest.

She looked down, chewed her lip then back into his eyes and whispered, “If you’ll have me.”

He brought both her hands up to his lips and showered her knuckles with kisses as she giggled. He scooted closer to her in the bed, minding not to press any weight on her. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her, minding her neck. He pressed his lips to her hospital gown covered shoulder, across her cheeks, round her forehead, to her nose then finally pressed his lips to hers. Her lips softer as she had water. He hummed happily as she ran her fingers through her hair.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Breathing heavily as he had never felt his heart flutter so much.

He felt a slight twinge of doubt and worry as he looked into her eyes, “Holly, this time...will you-” he was cut off by her lips on his again. Much lighter and quicker as she pulled back and smiled.

“No more running away. I was given another chance to be with you, and I intend to take it.”

He took her home that afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope you all have enjoyed this story!
> 
> It's kind of crazy how this all started due to a silly prompt on Tumblr. It's also crazy because of all the Teninch pairings, Alec Hardy x Holly is not one you hear much of!
> 
> I sincerly hope that changes / people write more Holly because she really deserves more love.
> 
> The next chapter will simply be an Epilogue, and then...! I have no idea. Maybe I'll try some more Doctor x Rose or maybe I'll try some more Teninch. There's never enough of that ;)
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement. I couldn't do this without them.
> 
> For my first fanfic/series, I hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> Thanks again and much much love! xo


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everyone! The epilogue! I want to thank you all so so much for every Hit, Kudo, Comment, etc. I wouldn't have done this if it weren't for all of you.
> 
> I really hope you'll like this epilogue as it has plenty of fluff which I think you all deserved after my angst™
> 
> Enjoy and thanks so much again!

  
The lights were low. Hardy set down the plates, lit the candles and returned to his cooking. He finished just as he heard Holly coming through the door.

“What the world needs now is love sweet love,  
No not just for some but for everyone,” she sang and hummed.

He chuckled as he heard her gasp.

“Welcome home, Holly. How was your day?” He asked as he moved behind her to remove her coat.

She laughed and leaned back into him as he laid her coat on the couch behind him. He rubbed his hands over her arms and kissed her neck. Her high yet disheveled ponytail gaining him more access. “It was great, but I have about 85 essays on _Little Women_.”

Hardy hummed against her neck, “Mmm. Can’t say I’m a fan of that one.”

She giggled and turned around to face him, “Yeah. You and over half of my students.”

He chortled lightly and guided her to the table.

She sat down gleefully. “You did all this?” she whispered as she took in her surroundings. He had laid a soft tablecloth out, put a rose in a vase on the table and she smelled the delicious pasta. Two wine glasses already filled with Holly’s favorite was waiting for them. Tears brimmed her eyes. She never had anyone do something like this for her.

He walked back over and served her the food, he served himself and sat across from her. They clinked glasses at ate happily. Holly complimented the food with a moan that sent shivers down his spine.

In the dimly lit room, after their plates were cleared but not cleaned nor put away and after half a glass more of wine they laced their hands together. Holly raised one of them to her mouth and kissed his knuckles. She whispered, “Thank you, Alec.”

He cradled her face in his hand, looking deep into her candle-lit whiskey brown eyes and huskily proclaimed, “Holly Shawcross, I love you.”  
He saw her take in a sharp breath and his confidence shattered a bit, turning into his usual rambling idiot when it came to her. “I-I know it’s kind of out of nowhere and this attempted fancy dinner may have overhyped it a wee bit. Oh I really cocked this up, haven’t I,” he retreated his hand from her face and ran it through his hair. He stood up abruptly and bounced over to the sink.

Holly rushed up behind him, “Alec..” her voice was calm yet imploring.

He started babbling again still turned away from her, too afraid to look, “Oh bollocks, I’ve really mucked this up! I’m sorry Holly! Please please forget I said anythin’ aye darlin’? Let’s just try and forget that I-”

He was cut off by her spinning him around and shutting him up with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he groaned at both the surprise and how badly he’s wanted to do this. She pulled back when she could no longer feel his tongue and figured he needed air. They were both panting lightly as their faces were mere inches apart. “Alec Hardy. My Detective Inspector. The man who saved me and the man of my dreams,” she started as she brought her hands to cradle the sides of his face as he gasped at her words, “I love you too,” she whispered.

He gasped and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. “So about you forgetting I said to forget that I said what I originally said,” he teased as and grimaced wondering if that made any bloody sense at all. He held her tight and he heard her laugh against his shoulder.

She pulled back and looked at him, “Forgotten.”

He said it again and when she did too, he finally felt that this was the start of their forever.

~*~*~*

He proposed a few months later. Both were so settled into their domesticality that it just felt natural for him to be able to call her his wife and vise versa. He proposed while in bed after a very passionate night when she wore a new negligee she had bought specifically for him. In the wee hours of the morning but still in the dark where only the golden light of the nearby lamp illuminated their faces.

It wasn’t a massive diamond but he knew Holly wouldn’t mind. It was perfect to her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he slipped the ring on her finger and gently asked, “Be my wife, Holly?”

She nodded a yes and he kissed her, hard.

Neither of them wanted a big wedding. They both decided to simply elope out of town with Ellie as their witness.

Ellie and Holly became the best of friends after Holly was brought back from the hospital. Any doubts Ellie had about Holly were washed away the minute she could see that Holly had beaten her fears and truly loved Alec. They had Sunday tea and Holly babysat and tutored Tom and Fred. Tom grew a bit of a crush on Holly which Hardy wouldn’t admit secretly irked him. Holly just laughed at how threatened he felt by a teenager.

The ceremony was nothing fancy but Hardy’s breath hitched the second he saw Holly in her gown. Brown locks curled perfectly and skin glowing as the sunlight lit the room. Ellie’s ear-to-ear grin made his heart flutter a bit as he hadn’t felt this happy nor excited in years. It brought tears to his eyes.

They decided to move closer to London. Hardy wanting a fresh start with his new wife and Holly just glad to be in a new place. Both of them would miss the shack and their former simplicity of their jobs, but they knew that this was merely the start of something even more spectacular.

 

  _fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I settled on calling Miller "Ellie" I figured since she yelled at Hardy for calling her that it only seemed fair that I didn't either. Also, I thought "Well I have to bring her back!"
> 
> Ahh anyway, that was it! Was it not too shabby? I sure hope so!
> 
> Again, I'm not quite sure where I'm going from here. We could definitely use more Teninch fics, and I 100% would love to see more of Holly.
> 
> Is there anyone else you can see Holly with? Any other DT character? Or shall I maybe try anf write more drabbles with Hardy x Holly ? 
> 
> Whatever you all decide, I'll try my very best! (MAYBE)
> 
> Okay, I've rambled enough.
> 
> Again, I couldn't do this without you lot and I thank you all very very much!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've said, this is my first fanfiction. 2 other chapters have already been written, but I'll wait to post them until I see how this goes! I hope you enjoy, and thanks very much!


End file.
